The long term objective of this research effort is to elucidate the mechanism of insulin action in target cells. The specific aim of the current study is to delineate the mechanism by which insulin stimulates the membrane-bound phosphodiesterase in rat epididymal fat cells. We plan to study this problem in broken cell systems.